Helpless
by Dai-Chan
Summary: When Seto is stuck caring for his little brother while Mokuba's injury heals, he realizes it's his chance to prove just how much he really loves him. (SetoxMokuba. Lime. Don't like, don't read.)
1. Broken

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I'm sure you already knew that.

* * *

The door swung open to the large meeting room and several heads turned to face the worried secretary.

Seto frowned. "Miss, didn't I tell you not to disturb me during meetings?" She was new, but it still wasn't an excuse for barging in on an important business meeting.

She curtsied politely. "Mr. Kaiba. There's a call for you."

"That's it? Just a call?" In an icey tone.

The young lady shook. "Th-they said it was an emergency. Your brother, sir"

Seto jumped up from the table, knocking his chair over and startling the other CEOs. "What happened to Mokuba?"

"There was an accident at the soccer match. He's in the emergency room, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto quickly grabbed his coat from his over-turned chair and rushed out of the room behind the secretary. "Meeting's adjourned on account of an emergency. We'll continue this discussion later."

Seto was out of the building and on his way to the hospital in less than a moment.

It was only a soccer game. He couldn't have gotten _too_ badly injured, right? But Seto could only think of the worst. He was only thirteen! He was too _young_ to die and Seto wasn't _ready_ to lose him and _why_ was he panicking? It was only a soccer game!

He stopped at the front desk at the hospital, trying to catch his breath after running from the middle of the parking lot all the way there. "I'm here... for... Mokuba Kaiba."

The receptionist nodded and pointed down the hall. "They've moved him from the emergency room and are about to take him into radiology. He should be in room 4b." Seto set off down the hallway.

He could distantly hear someone scolding him for running in the hospital, but he ignored it.

"Nisama!"

He turned to see his little brother being wheeled into the X-ray room and quickly ran to meet him.

The door closed and a nurse held him back. "You can't go into radiology. He'll be out in a few minutes, sir."

Seto gritted his teeth in annoyance, but leaned against the wall to wait, thing digits playing with the locket around his neck.

He _had_ been able to see him and call his name, so he couldn't be _too_ badly hurt, right?

* * *

The door re-opened and Mokuba was wheeled out. Seto ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Mokuba, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Nisama... I broke my arm."

Seto ran his fingers through the black tresses. "Does it hurt, ototo?"

Mokuba nodded, using his good arm to clutch at his brother's shoulder. "Really bad," he whispered.

A kiss to the younger's forehead and Seto stood up, letting Mokuba's fingers slip from his coat.

"May I push him?"

The doctor nodded and let go of the wheel chair. "Follow me, then."

Seto nodded and took hold of the wheel chair with one hand, giving the other to Mokuba for him to squeeze.

They entered room 4b and Seto lifted his little brother out of the wheel chair and tried to sit him on the table, but Mokuba wouldn't let go. "Sit with me, nisama... Please?"

Seto nodded silently and sat down with his little brother in his lap. He ran his fingers gently through Mokuba's hair as the doctor got the splint and cast on the younger Kaiba's left arm.

A thought occured to him. Mokuba was left-handed. He told the docotr so and asked if he'd still be able to perform everyday tasks.

"He might be able to write, but even if he is it's likely to be very sloppy. It might be hard for him to bathe by himself, and he certainly won't be able to cook for himself."

Mokuba looked up pleadingly at his older brother. An unspoken plea, but Seto understood. He could hear it loud and clear: "Please, nisama, don't leave me. Help me."

Seto sighed. "How long will it take for his arm to heal?"

"If he doesn't try to use it and the cast doesn't get wet, it should heal in about three months."

Seto thought about this. He could work at home and if he needed to go into the office, he could always take Mokuba with him. It wouldn't be so bad. And on the plus side, he'd get to spend more time with his little brother. "All right. When should I bring him back?"

The doctor stood up and opened the door. "Bring him back in a month so we can check on the arm."

Seto nodded and picked Mokuba up in his arms. He knew a broken arm didn't prevent him from being able to walk, but he didn't want to stop holding him.

They followed the doctor out the door and entered the main waiting room, where Seto and Mokuba's aides were waiting for them.

The CEO nodded to the men in black suits. "Will you take care of the pay, please?" One nodded back while the other hurried out ahead of them to open the car door.

Seto placed his brother in the seat. "Sit here with me, nisama... Please?" The brunette leaned over to place a kiss on Mokuba's forehead.

He looked to his aides, who were waiting patiently for his decision. "I'll in in the back with Mokuba. You drive."

The men got in the front of the car and Seto tossed the car keys to them before getting in the back and settling Mokuba down on his lap.

"Are you going to take care of me, nisama?" He leaned his head on the older Kaiba's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Even if it gets in the way of work?"

Seto sighed. "You're more important than that, ototo. I don't know what I can do to prove it to you."

Mokuba leaned up to kiss his brother's cheek. "If you can take care of me for three months without spending every second of the day on your laptop, that'll prove it to me."

"I'll try."

"And you can't go into the office, either. At least not without me."

"I love you, ototo."

Mokuba smiled sadly and buried his nose into the curve of Seto's neck. He mumbled. "We'll see."

* * *

Four hours later, Seto tucked a sleeping Mokuba into his bed, careful not to move his broken arm too much.

The brunette clicked off the light and was about to leave before his brother's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Stay with me, nisama... Please?"

Seto toed his shoes off and closed the door before turning back around to face his brother. "You're thirteen, Mokuba. Don't you think you're getting a bit old for us to be sleeping together?"

Mokuba shook his head lazily. "Nuh uh. Never to old for that."

Seto smiled and turned up the covers to get in beside his little brother.

"What do you want for breakfast in the morning?"

"You gonna cook for me, nisama?" The thirteen-year-old curled up to the brunette, laying his head against Seto's chest.

"If you want. How about chocolate-chip pancakes?" He wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "Sound good?"

"Mmhm." Mokuba mumbled sleepily.

Seto placed a kiss on the younger's forehead. "Good night, ototo."

"Night, nisama."

* * *

Mokuba woke up to the smell of melting chocolate and pancake batter. Using his good arm, he pushed himself up to look at his clock. It was ten. He often woke up around ten during the summer, but Seto usually left for work around eight.

Mokuba smiled. He was actually planning on taking care of him. Mokuba squeeled happily and hugged his pillow with one arm before hopping out of bed and descending down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Ohayou, nisama!"

"Ohayou, ototo." Seto was at the stove with an apron. Mokuba grinned at the sight.

"Are you wearing an apron?"

Seto added another pancake to the plate on his left. "What if I am?"

Mokuba giggled and sat down at the kitchen table. "Looks good on you."

Seto stuck his tongue out at him before turning off the stove and setting the plate of pancakes on the table. "Take as many as you want, squirt." He pulled off the apron and placed an empty plate in front of his brother with a knife and fork. "Butter and syrup?"

"Yes please!" Mokuba placed three pancakes on his plate as Seto returned with the condiments and set them down on the table.

"So what do you want to do today?" Seto sat down across from him with a cup of coffee and absolutely no food. This made Mokuba sad.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I already ate. I wasn't that hungry. Just some toast. Now, c'mon, answer my question."

Mokuba shrugged as he chewed thoughtfully around a mouthful of chocolate-chip pancakes. "I dunno." He swallowed. "Watch some movies?" He grinned. "Maybe receive a sponge bath?"

Seto couldn't keep back the blush. "Sponge bath?"

"Yeah. You heard the doctor. I can't exactly bathe by myself. Actually, it's kind of hard to eat, too."

Seto rolled his eyes and grabbed Mokuba's fork. "You're going to make me act like a house wife, aren't you?"

Mokuba nodded happily. "Uh huh!" He received a face full of syrupy pancake. None of it got into his mouth.

"Whoops." Seto chuckled. "My bad."

Mokuba licked the syrup off the tip of his nose. "You did that on purpose!"

Seto laughed. "Uh huh!"


	2. Cleanse

I _still_ do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I promise. I really don't. Warning: shota and lime up ahead. Don't like, don't read. Plus, angst at the end. And angst in the next chappie. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I was surprised to get two, like, right off the back. It made me happy. I've been on a SetoxMokuba craze as of late, so expect more tabloidshipping fanfiction from me. XD I already have ideas for them. For those who know me, they know that I'm sappy and I usually just write sap. I think a couple of people were surprised about me writing angst. I dunno. I've been in an angsty mood. Yeah, I'll let you read the story now. Sorry 'bout the ramble.

* * *

Seto placed his brother down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around his bare legs. 

"Since when are you wearing _my_ shirts to bed?"

Mokuba giggled. "You're the one who dressed me for bed last night."

"Not in that! When did you change?"

"While you were sleeping." He grinned.

Seto sighed. "Anyway, what do you want to watch?"

Mokuba thought a moment while Seto opened the DVD cabinet. "Something funny..."

"That doesn't help. Be more specific."

"I dunno, nisama. You pick. Surprise me."

"All right." He took a DVD out and put it in the player before sitting down next to Mokuba with the remote. "I don't think you've seen this before."

The thirteen-year-old watched as the main menu came up. "_Labyrinth_?"

"Bare with it. The special effects aren't _that_ great, but it's funny."

Mokuba crawled into his brother's lap, resting his broken arm in his own lap. "If you like it, I'm sure I will too."

* * *

By four thirty they'd been through _Labyrinth_, _28 Days Later_, and _Thirteen Going on Thirty_.

Mokuba sniffed. "The ending of that always makes me cry."

Seto stared at him. "You are such a girl, ototo."

"Nuh uh! I can prove it, too." Mokuba grinned.

Seto lightly pushed him off his lap so he fell back on the couch. "Yeah? How?"

Mokuba pushed himself up with his good arm. "Gimme a sponge bath."

Seto shrugged. "Okay." He scooped his little brother up in his arms.

Mokuba giggled. "I'm so proud of you, nisama. You haven't mentioned or done anything work-related for six whole hours!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

The younger leaned up to kiss Seto's cheek. "You're getting better."

The brunette set the thirteen-year-old on the edge of the bathtub and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled his good arm out of the sleeve first, then carefully pulled the shirt off the broken left arm.

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "You weren't wearing underwear?"

Mokuba shrugged. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Whatever."

Seto pulled a wash cloth from a counter drawer and turned the bath tub on to wet it. He placed it on Mokuba's shoulder and the younger Kaiba immeadiately jumped.

"'S cold!"

Seto laughed and Mokuba glared at him.

"Sorry, ototo. Here." He turned the faucet to warm and re-wet the wash cloth. He ran it over his little brother's stomach and Mokuba sighed. "That better?"

The thirteen-year-old nodded and rested his head on the older's shoulder. "Feels good."

Seto smiled. Mokuba was so cute. ...Of course, he was also _naked_ and currently leaning against him.

The brunette's face reddened. He quickly grabbed the soap, intent on getting this over with.

He rubbed the soapy wash cloth over Mokuba's back, who purred in response. Seto couldn't help but smile again.

"You sound like a cat."

"Mm," Mokuba murmered, nuzzling his older brother's neck.

Seto bit his lip. And now he had a _wet_, naked Mokuba snuggling against him.

"You like cats, don't you nisama?"

Was it just Seto's hentai mind or was Mokuba coming on to him?

He moved the wash cloth past Mokuba's shoulder and began washing his chest.

The younger moaned softly and arched into the touch.

Seto half-fell, his hand slipping from his brother's chest to his lap.

Mokuba gasped and Seto's eyes widened. He tried to pull his hand away from the thirteen-year-old's obvious erection, but Mokuba grabbed his wrist. "Don't!"

The wash cloth fell to the tile with a wet slap.

"Ototo... Th-this..."

Mokuba whimpered. "Please...nisama..."

Seto hesitantly wrapped his hand around his little brother's hard-on.

Mokuba whimpered again, letting go of the brunette's wrist and clutching his shoulder instead.

Seto shivered as the younger's hot breath hit his neck. He brushed his thumb over the head of Mokuba's erection, then slowly began moving his hand.

The thirteen-year-old gasped and placed a kiss at the curve of his older brother's neck.

Seto's mind reeled. Was he actually sitting in the bathroom giving his _little brother_ a hand job?

Mokuba panted, bucking his hips into Seto's hand. "Nisama! Ah... _Please_..."

Seto felt himself harden and, with his free hand, undid his pants to stroke himself.

He still couldn't believe what was happening. Was he really _getting off_ while touching his little brother? He knew how wrong it was, but for some reason his mind just wouldn't grasp it.

Mokuba's back arched as he came, his head falling back and his nails digging into Seto's shoulder. "Nisama!"

Semen hit both of Seto's hands and the brunette sunk to his knees on the floor, trying to regain his breath. "Ototo..."

Mokuba let go of Seto's shoulder and picked the wash cloth up from the floor. With his right hand, he clumsily tried to bathe himself as his older brother sat rooted to the tile, a dazed look on his face.

Mokuba threw the wash cloth into the sink and used the shower head to rinse himself off, careful not to get his cast wet. He turned the water off and glanced back to Seto, who was washing his hands at the sink. "Nisama..."

Seto turned away from him and dried his hands on the towel. He glanced back a moment, then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Without a word.

Mokuba's heart broke.

* * *

More comin' soon. Promise! And expect angst in the next chapter. (But it won't all be angsty from here on out. It'll get sweet and sappy again, I promise. Just bare with me. I'm in an angsty mood. Which is odd for me...) 


	3. Guilty Tears

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I know. Shocker.

* * *

Mokuba walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Faintly, he could hear Seto talking on the phone. The sound seemed to be coming from his home office.

Mokuba sighed and went up a set of stairs to enter his room. He dropped the towel and opened his closet, taking out a plain blue shirt and cargo pants.

He managed to put on underwear and pants without _too_ much difficulty, but the shirt was another story.

He walked down the stairs with the shirt in his hand just in time to hear Seto hang up the phone. Mokuba peeked into the office.

"Nisama...? Uhm... Could you help me? I can't..."

Seto turned to look at him, glancing at the shirt before walking over to him. "Lift up your right arm."

Mokuba handed the shirt to Seto, then did what he was told.

Seto put his arm through the sleeve. "Now put it down."

Mokuba obeyed and his brother carefully slid the other sleeve over his cast, then pulled the shirt down over his head.

Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

The brunette shrugged and went back to his desk, taking a paper from the fax machine and adding it to the messy stack of papers in front of him.

"Nisama... I think we should talk..."

Seto visibly flinched before shuffling the papers and opening his laptop. "There's nothing to talk about, Mokuba."

"You called me Mokuba..."

Seto turned to stare at him, no emotion on his face. "Well, that _is_ your name."

"But you usually call me ototo."

The CEO turned away. "I have work to do, Mokuba. Why don't you go play a video game?"

The thirteen-year-old grew angry. "I _can't_, Seto! You said you were going to help me! You _said_ you were going to take _care_ of me!"

Seto snapped. "And was _that_ helping you!"

Mokuba felt his eyes begin to water. "Don't _do_ this to me!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!"

"Then quit treating me like a _child_!"

"Then quit acting immature!"

"It seems to me, _Seto_, that _I'm_ not the one being immature! I'm not the one trying to solve my problems by _ignoring_ them!"

Seto was shaking with his anger. "Get. Out. _Now_."

Tears slid from the younger's cheeks as he turned and stomped out of the room. "_Fine_."

* * *

Mokuba curled up in one of the living room arm chairs, hiccuping as he tried to fight off the sobs.

"He _said_ he would take care of me. He _said_ it." He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them to him with his good arm. "_Stupid _Seto." He burried his face in the curve of his arm, letting the sobs take over him.

* * *

Seto stopped typing, the distant sound of his brother's crying reaching his ears.

He sighed deeply and turned off the laptop. He sat there for a moment, expression softening at each of Mokuba's little hiccups.

Finally, he pushed himself away from his desk and stood up, leaving his office to follow the sound of the thirteen-year-old's crying.

The sight of his little brother curled up sobbing was too much for him.

He quickly went to his brother, picking him up in his arms and sitting in the arm chair, hugging Mokuba tightly. "Ototo... Shh... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mokuba wrapped his free arm around his older brother, crying into the brunette's chest. "Don't leave me."

"Shh... I'll never leave you, ototo. I love you. I love you _so_ much." Seto raised Mokuba's head up with his hands, raining kisses upon his wet face. "I love you more than anything, ototo. Never forget that."

Mokuba sniffed and smiled, wiping away his tears before leaning up to place a kiss on the brunette's lips.

Seto kissed back, running his thumb over the thirteen-year-old's damp cheek. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Mokuba's.

Mokuba whispered, "I love you too, nisama. More than anything."

* * *

The day continued as if nothing had happened.

They watched television, played board games, and when it came time for bed, Seto shoved the Chutes and Ladders board back into the game closet.

"Nisama... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Seto closed the closet door and looked back at his little brother sitting on the couch. He smiled. "Sure."

Mokuba raised his good arm up. "Carry me?"

Seto snorted. "You're such a baby." He picked the younger up just the same. "You're awfully light for a thirteen-year-old, you know."

Mokuba kissed the brunette's cheek. "Makes it easier for you to carry me."

"You should eat more."

"What are you? My mother?"

"Your guardian." Seto laid his little brother down on his bed and crawled on top of him, lifting the blue t-shirt as he kissed his way up Mokuba's stomach.

The thirteen-year-old squirmed, laughing. "That tickles!"

The brunette took his lips from Mokuba's stomach and moved them to his neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Nisama..." The younger sighed happily as Seto brought his head up, running his fingers over the mark he'd left on his little brother's neck.

The older Kaiba got up and turned the lights off, closing the door before returning to Mokuba, leaning over the thirteen-year-old and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Mokuba tangled his fingers in smooth brown lockes as he opened his mouth, letting his brother slip his tongue inside.

The thirteen-year-old moaned and arched up as Seto slid his hand inside his shirt. The chaste kiss quickly turned into a passionate one.

The brunette put an arm behind his little brother's back to move them up farther to the head of the bed.

Mokuba broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt, forgetting about his broken arm until the sleeve got stuck on it. He growled in frustration.

Seto laughed. "Here, let me..." The brunette took the sleeve and carefully pulled it over the cast before throwing it off into some unknown corner of the room.

Mokuba pulled clumsily at Seto's sweater with his right arm. "Off."

Seto helped him and threw the sweater off to join his brother's t-shirt. He leaned down again to take his brother's lips with his own.

Mokuba wrapped his good arm around his older brother's neck, fingers playing with the soft hair where his scalp ended.

Seto ran his hand over the younger's chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples, which made the younger gasp and arch up, breaking the kiss.

"Ah! Nisama..."

Seto pulled away from his little brother to pull the covers up over them. "Let's get some sleep."

Mokuba whined. "But _ni_sama!"

"Ototo, you're thirteen. I think you've had _enough_ fun for today."

Mokuba curled up to his older brother, kissing his shoulders and neck. "Nuh uh."

Seto pulled the younger away from him. "Ototo, I love you and you know that, but it doesn't change the fact that this is _wrong_."

Mokuba frowned. "It doesn't feel wrong to _me_."

"It's illegal."

"So?"

Seto sighed and pulled his little brother closer, placing a kiss on the younger's forehead. "Go to sleep."

"I love you, nisama."

"Love you too, ototo."

Mokuba smiled and nuzzled against the brunette. "Sweet dreams, nisama."

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I've already got a little bit of Part 4 started and I'll continue to work on it as long as I get feeeeedback! Hope this wasn't too short. 


	4. Public Display of Affection

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I know. Shocker.**

To Shenu, zacura, and Shiro Ryuu: Thanks for following along with the story from Part 1. I'm glad you like it! -

To Saffron-Starlight: I'm sorry...? I don't really know how to clear things up, 'cause I don't know what's confusing you.

To Sami Ryou's Hikari: Eventually they'll be more R-rated type scenes in this.. It's just, I'm trying to write this kinda realisticly, in thesense that they _are_ siblings, and with incest comes angst and guilt and doubt and yada yada yada. So there's likely to be a _lot _more angst with whatever lemony scenes that do come along. Patience is a virtue! ;x (Also one that I don't have, so I sympathize with you, really. XD)

* * *

When Mokuba woke up the next morning, he found himself in his own bed in his own room. He blinked sleepily and checked his clock. Eleven fifteen. He'd slept in longer than usual.

He got up from bed and realized he was wearing his summer pajamas: matching blue button-up shirt with drawstring shorts.

He must have been a really hard sleeper if he hadn't woken up while nisama changed him.

"Speaking of nisama..." The teenager left his room and glanced down the hall to his brother's. The door was open, which meant he probably wasn't in there.

Mokuba went down the staircase and the sound of his brother's typing reached his ears.

He slowly peeked into the office.

Seto stood up from his desk, fingers leaving his laptop. "Ah, you're awake. What do you want for breakfast?"

Mokuba walked over to his brother and hugged him. "Ohayou, nisama."

Seto laughed, ruffling his brother's dark hair. "It's more like afternoon, ototo."

"Nuh uh. It's not even twelve yet!"

Seto shrugged. "Ohayou, then."

"Can we go out to eat?"

"I suppose. You don't like my cooking?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, I love your cooking. And you in an apron is always a plus. But I haven't been outside the mansion for a while, so I kinda wanted to go out."

Seto picked Mokuba up in his arms. "All right, then. Let's get you dressed."

* * *

Seto opened the passenger side door of the car and Mokuba climbed in.

"So where do you want to go?" The brunette closed the door before Mokuba had a chance to answer, then opened the driver's side door and climbed in.

"Some place expensive."

Seto closed his door and inserted the key into the ignition, turning it so the engine started up. "Brat."

"What? It's not like we can't _afford_ it!"

The older sighed as they started off down the road. "But do we really _need_ to eat somewhere expensive?"

"Yes. It's _my_ arm that's broken, so _I_ get to decide."

"Brat."

"But you still love me."

"And sometimes I wonder why."

* * *

When they entered Cafe Blanc, a hostess immeadiately came to great them, obviously recognizing Seto as a man with money. "Good morning, gentlemen. Party of two?"

"Yes, please."

"Would you like a table or a booth?"

Seto looked down at his little brother, who shrugged. "Booth, I guess."

The lady nodded and grabbed two menus from the stand. "Follow me, please."

Mokuba took Seto's hand in his own as they walked.

The young lady placed the menus down on the table and Mokuba slid inside the booth, followed by Seto.

The CEO made sure to leave a large gap between the two of them.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."

Seto opened the menu once she'd left and Mokuba scooted over to lean against his big brother. "Thanks for taking me out, nisama."

The brunette grumbled in response and the younger opened his menu.

The lady returned, like she said she would, with a pad of paper and a fancy ink pen. "Are you ready to order, gentlemen?"

Seto closed his menu. "Coffee. Black." Mokuba glared at him and Seto sighed. "And, uh, french toast..." He glanced to his younger brother, who continued glaring. "And scrambled eggs." The thirteen-year-old nodded and the brunette handed up his menu.

"I'll have orange juice with pigs in a blanket and hash browns." Mokuba handed his menu to the waitress as well.

"Now who's mothering who?"

Mokuba looked up at his older brother as the lady walked away. "What do you mean?"

Seto took his little brother's hand in his own under the table. "Making me eat."

"Man can't live on coffee alone, nisama."

The brunette shrugged.

"Then again, you're more like a robot than a man."

Seto frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

The younger patted his brother's hand. "Yes, nisama. I'm afraid you are."

* * *

"Man, I'm full." Mokuba leaned against his brother, pushing his plate away from him.

"Hm." Seto took another sip of his coffee.

The teenager sat up. "Nisama! You've barely touched your food!"

The CEO shrugged, still sipping his coffee contentedly. "I wasn't that hungry."

Mokuba pouted. "You're hopeless."

"Maybe I am."

Mokuba glanced around before leaning up to kiss his brother's cheek. "Let's go somewhere else."

Seto took his brother's hand. "Like where?" He motioned with his free hand for the waitress to bring the check.

"I was thinking... maybe the mall or... the arcade?"

The brunette placed the money in the black leather envelope and left a tip on the table. "We could do both if you want."

Mokuba slid out of the booth, practically jumping he was so ecstatic. "Oh, really, nisama? You really mean it?"

Seto shrugged. "If you want."

Mokuba hugged his older brother with his good arm. "Thank you, nisama!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba wasn't fond of malls. Too many teenagers. Too many _female_ teenagers. And any girl that recognized Mokuba from school immeadiately ran to him and crooned about his broken arm. It was getting on Seto's nerves.

"Oh, Mokie-chan! What happened to your arm?" A group of thirteen-year-old girls surrounded him.

"A soccer accident."

"Aww. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. Like hell."

"Ohh, did you cry?"

"A little bit."

The girls "aww"ed in unison before bombarding Mokuba with hugs and kisses. They skipped off giggling and swinging their shopping bags.

"Popular, aren't you?" Seto stared at his little brother as the stepped onto the escalator.

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess. Probably just because I'm a Kaiba, though."

That was true. Money bought friends whether you actually paid them or not.

"Seems like the girls really like you."

Mokuba grinned sheepishly.

The two brothers stepped off the escalator and Mokuba's eye caught the theater. "Hey! Let's see a movie!"

"Hm. Like what?"

"I dunno. Let's see what's playing."

Seto followed his little brother over to the movie theater.

Mokuba pointed to a movie poster. "I heard this was pretty good."

It looked like a chick flick to Seto, but it wasn't as if he had any say in the matter. "All right."

* * *

Mokuba wriggled in his seat as the previews started, waiting for his nisama to get back with the popcorn.

His stomach felt all jittery, which was odd because he wasn't usually nervous in public. It could possibly have been the fact he was here with nisama and it was _practically_ a date. That thought sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Hey. Ototo. Wake up in there." Mokuba looked up as his big brother sat down next to him.

"Huh?"

Seto chuckled and put up the arm rests to place the popcorn in between them. "You zoned out."

Mokuba blushed. "Sorry."

The light dimmed as the beginning credits started and Seto took the opportunity to kiss his little brother on the lips.

The thirteen-year-old sighed happily as the brunette pulled away. "I love you, nisama," he whispered into the dark.

"I love you too, ototo," came the murmered response.

Mokuba curled his feet up into the seat next to him and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

Hesitantly, the CEO placed his arm around the younger's shoulder.

* * *

Seto threw away the empty bucket soaked in artificial butter as Mokuba clung to his arm giggling.

"That was so cheesy! I probably should have guessed it would be since all my female friends suggested it to me."

"Yet you usually like chick flicks."

Mokuba frowned. "Not _predictable_ ones!"

"Kaiba!"

Both brothers turned their heads to see Yugi, Jou, Honda, Otogi, and Anzu walking out of the theater behind them.

Seto groaned. "Oh, no."

Mokuba grinned. "Hey guys! What were you doing watching a chick flick?"

Yugi smiled. "We could ask you the same thing."

"Anzu made us." An irritated Jounounchi pointed to the crying girl.

"Th-that w-was so sw-sweet!" She sobbed and ran into the girl's bathroom.

Yugi started. "Anzu!"

Honda put his hand on the short boy's shoulder. "Just leave 'er. She'll get over it soon enough."

Yugi nodded.

"What happened to your arm, Mokuba?" Jou pointed to the cast-encased appendage not wrapped around Seto's arm.

"I broke it in a soccer accident."

"Oh, I see. And Kaiba is doing whatever you want until it gets better?" Yugi guessed.

Mokuba smirked. "Yep!"

"_Mokuba_!"

The teenager looked up at his older brother. "Well, you _are_..."

"But you don't have to go aroudn telling everyone. Especially _these_ dorks."

"What? You ashamed of takin' care of yer little brother?" Jou teased.

"I think it's cute," Yugi admitted in a tiny voice.

Seto glared and Mokuba reached up as far as he could to hit Seto on the head. "Be nice!"

Otogi chuckled. "Who knew the great Kaiba Seto took orders from his little brother?"

Jou burst out in laughter and Seto gritted his teeth.

Mokuba could see Seto's self-control waning and took his brother's arm again. "We're gonna be going now. It was nice to see you!" He hurried his brother away before a fight broke out.

"That was odd..." Yugi stated.

"Definitely a side of Kaiba we've never seen before," Honda agreed.

"No, I meant the proximity of them. They never seemed that close whenever we saw them before..."

The group pondered a moment before the mascara-stained brunette re-joined them, sniffing miserably. "Was that Kaiba?" she asked.

The boys sweat-dropped.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll start working on the fifth part, I guess. Which contains... drum roll please! ... DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! Bwuahahahaha... Okay, I'm not crazy. ... Really. ... STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT. 


	5. Sore Loser

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but neither do you:P

To Muquet: Really? Thanks! I have fun writing for this pairing.

To JitsaruJakara: Hehe. I am crazy. Admit it. BUT I ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT.

Thanks to everyone who reviews on, like, each chapter! That really keeps me going! I have a feeling this fic will be a loooong journey. I'm going to try and stretch it out until Mokuba's arm actually heals (of course, I won't write every single day of that time period, 'cause that could take, like, years. But I will try to write a lot of it.) I do want this to EVENTUALLY be a lemon. And there'll be a lot of limey content on the way. Expect it to usually end with some angsting. Because that's yaoicest for you.

* * *

"I hate those freaks."

"I know, nisama."

"Don't know _who_ they think they are..."

Mokuba sighed and pushed open the arcade door with his good arm.

"Mokie-chan!" A melody of girls' voices rang out and Mokuba was surrounded by females.

"You came!"

"We missed you!"

"Who's this?" A redhead pulled away from Mokuba to look up at Seto. A blonde hit her over the head.

"Don't be stupid! That's Kaiba Seto!"

"Ooooh... His brother?"

"Duh!"

"Nice to meet you, girls. Are you friends with my brother?" Seto tried acting as pleasant as he could manage, for Mokuba's sake.

"Ah, nisama. This is Kagami" the redhead"Kohaku" a short-haired brunette"Minako" the blonde "Hikari" a long-haired brunette"and Sora." The last girl made Seto raise his eyebrows. She was very pretty, with long black hair down to her knees and deep blue eyes.

All of the teenage girls were wearing mini-skirts, with the exception of Kohakuwho was wearing a jumperand Sorawho was wearing cargo pants like Mokuba.

"Play DDR with me, kohai?" Sora asked Mokuba. Seto noted she must be older than his little brother.

"Ah, senpai, I was going to play with Seto..."

"Maybe he should watch us play before he steps up to the machine." She turned to the older Kaiba. "No offense, Kaiba-san, but have you ever played DDR?"

Seto blanked. "DDR?"

Mokuba scratched his head. "Heh. Perhaps you're right."

"Hai, hai! The boys might make fun of him if he's a beginner," Kagami stated.

"Baka! No one's gonna make fun of Kaiba-san! He's rich and famous!" Minako informed the redhead.

"Like Hiroshi-kun and his gang are gonna care about _that_," Hikari snorted.

Kohaku nodded shyly. "She has a point."

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. "Wanna watch us play Dance Dance Revolution, nisama?"

Seto shrugged. He had no idea what "Dance Dance Revolution" was.

"Great! Let's go." Sora pulled Mokuba to one of the machines with a video screen and two stands with red bars on the back. Seto took note of the arrow buttons on the stands as Mokuba and Sora stepped onto them. The tall girl placed coins into the machine and screen lit up with a "Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Want to pick the song, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded and leaned forward to press the buttons on the machine with the screen.

"How about 'Butterfly'?"

Hikari ran over. "Yes, 'Butterfly' is my favourite!"

Kagami sighed. "It's, like, _everybody's_ favourite."

Sora shrugged. "It's not my favourite, but I'll play it."

Mokuba nodded and pressed the "select" button and got back on the stand as the music started.

Seto watched as the two stomped on the arrows in sequence to the up-beat music.

"Not having trouble with your arm, Mokuba?" Sora asked.

"Not a bit!" Mokuba grinned.

Seto leaned over the red bar. "Don't over-exert yourself, ototo."

"Wow! You're like sunshine on a cloudy day!" The game machine announced as the song ended.

"All right! Double As! You guys rock!" Minako clapped.

"That was great. I can't believe you could do that with your broken arm," Hikari admitted.

Mokuba looked back at his older brother. "Wanna give it a go, nisama?"

Seto shrugged. "Why not? Doesn't look that hard."

"Don't get too cocky, Kaiba-san. It's more difficult than we make it look," Sora warned him as she stepped off the stand so Seto could get on. "You may not know it, but Mokuba is well known at the arcade for being a top DDR player."

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Ah, well... I'm not as good as _you_, senpai."

Sora shrugged. "You're on your way."

Mokuba glanced up at his older brother. "What song, nisama?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

There was a chorus of "oooh"s from behind them and Seto's eyebrow arched.

Mokuba blushed. "Ah... Maybe I should have told you... The person who asks to play with another always lets that other person choose the song and, well, if the other person wants the first person to choose it's..."

"A sign of affection."

"Like, _deep_ affection."

Seto nearly laughed. "Is that all you dorks do? Make up stupid arcade rules?"

Mokuba sighed. "He's right, guys. I mean, he's my brother. That rule doesn't really apply to him."

"Just choose a song, ototo."

The teenager leaned forward and selected a song. "This is short and pretty easy."

* * *

"I hit those arrows. They moved. That wasn't a fair game."

"Don't worry, nisama. You did good for a beginner."

Seto pulled the car into the driveway. "Fuck beginner. That game was faulty. I did better than a 'D'."

Mokuba grinned. "Just face the facts. You can't dance."

Seto growled and slammed the door behind him before traveling to Mokuba's side and opening the door for him. "That's not dancing. That was stomping your feet on arrows."

The teenager laughed. "You can't stand losing, can you, nisama?"

The CEO unlocked the front door and Mokuba followed him inside before closing the door behind them.

"I didn't lose. That game is..."

"Hard? Difficult? Impossible?"

"Retarded."

Mokuba leaned up and kissed his older brother on the cheek. "I love you, nisama."

"Even though I'm a sore loser?"

"Even though you're a sore loser."

"Even though I once treated you like dirt?"

"Even though you once treated me like dirt."

"Even though I'm cold and robotic and tend to pay more attention to work than I do you?"

"I love you because you're _you_, nisama. I _love_ you. Faults and all."

"I don't deserve you, Mokuba."

The teenager wrapped his free arm around Seto's waist and leaned up on his toes to kiss the brunette full on the lips. "But you have me."

"I do." Seto wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him closer.

Mokuba licked the outside of the older's ear. "Make love to me, nisama."

The brunette shivered involuntarily. "God, Mokuba..."

"Please, Seto... my nisama..."

"It would hurt."

"I don't _care_."

"You're too young."

"I want you so _bad_, nisama."

"It's illegal."

"I _need_ you."

"It's wrong."

"_Take_ me, Seto."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"_Please_, nisama."

Seto was having a hard time arguing with his little brother when he spoke in that needy voice. "Mokuba..."

"Want you inside of me..."

"Fuck..."

"Take me_ now_, nisama!"

The younger slammed forward so their lower bodies collided. Seto growled and grabbed Mokuba's hips as he bucked against him.

"Nisama!"

"You asked for it."

"Yes!"

Mokuba yelped as Seto grabbed his ass. "_Ni_sama!"

The older bit the teenager's ear and slapped him on the ass. "Go to your room."

Mokuba obeyed and hurried up the stairs.

Seto shrugged off his trench coat and hung it up in the closet before following his little brother up. He stopped by the bathroom first to grab a tube of lubricant. The brunette toed his shoes off at Mokuba's door before entering the room.

Mokuba heard the door shut and quickly pulled his socks off before throwing them onto the floor with his shoes.

Seto frowned as he watched his little brother struggle with yanking his shirt off of his cast. "Mokuba... Maybe we should wait until your arm heals."

The younger whined. "But nisama!"

"I don't want it to get worse, ototo."

"It won't!"

"You don't know that. We should wait."

"But it'll be three months, Seto!"

The CEO set down on the edge of Mokuba's bed. "I've had to wait three _years_, Mokuba. I think you can wait three months."

The teenager pulled his shirt back down and crawled over to his big brother. "Seto... You've wanted me for _three years_?"

"At the least."

Mokuba sat down in the older's lap. "Sexually?"

Seto turned his gaze away from his little brother. "I'm not exactly _proud_ of it."

"Well, _I'm_ proud of myself for managing to be sexually attractive at the age of _ten_!"

The brunette stared at him. "Hopefully only to me!"

Mokuba smirked. "Does it make you mad that I might be able to turn somebody else on?"

"You were ten!"

"But I turned _you_ on, didn't I? Did I make you _hard_, nisama?" The name came out as a purr.

"That's not the point. I'm not like others, Mokuba. I'm..." his voice lowered. "I'm..."

Mokuba's smirk faded. "Seto... Don't..."

"I'm sick."

* * *

Sorry. I just kept writing and writing and I COULDN'T END THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER. So that's how this chapter ends. You'll see more of Mokuba's female friends later on, I promise. And perhaps learn of their last names. Who knows. For those who don't know, "kohai" kinda means lower class men and "senpai" means upper class men. Yes, I know people who follow DDR/arcade rules like that. Stupid, I know. But we're geeks. Leave us alone. I mix the manga fandom and the anime fandom together, so... It gets confusing at timed considering the Kaibas back-story. Oh, and you'll get to meet "Hiroshi-kun and his gang" in another chapter. And you'll see more of the "Dweeb Patrol" as well. Hope you enjoyed! FEEEDBACK, MON CHERIES! (I love French.) 


End file.
